When the Hunger Strikes transcript
Prologue: Lakewood Elementary School/Nigel Ratburn's 4th grade classroom Nigel Ratburn: "Alright, students, John Paul Jones, the founder of the United States navy, was noted for saying this popular quote." Buster: And Chewing Sounds Nigel Ratburn notices Buster eating a mini spinach and parsley pizza slice and drinking an ice cold bottled water. Nigel Ratburn: Throat Arthur: "Buster, I think Mr. Ratburn's looking at you." Fade to a black screen........ D.W.: "Stop, wait, come back!" Francine: (reading the title card) When the Hunger Strikes Scene 1: Mona Tingley's office Arthur's standing right outside Mona Tingley's office. Mona Tingley (from inside her office): "Again, Buster? you were eating in class again? Cut to inside Mona Tingley's office........ Mona Tingley: "This is your 5th time this week, young man." Buster: "I couldn't help it, Ms. Tingley, it wasn't my entire fault." Mona Tingley: "Oh, I suppose your mouth happened to be opened while bits of snack foods accidentally fell right inside." Buster: "No, Ma'am, it's right on my schedule, you see? last semester, I had my lunch that afternoon, but this ''semester, I have Mr. Ratburn's math, vocabulary and history class this afternoon and lunch at 12:46 PM, but to make matters worse, Mr. Ratburn's math, vocabulary and history class is all the way in the school's west wing while the school lunch room and cafeteria kitchen's at the end of the east wing, but sometimes I don't get to have my lunch 'til 12:46 PM, sometimes not even 'til 12:41." Mona Tingley: "Oh the horror." Buster: "Who would put up a schedule like ''that? what kind of monster? what kind of sadist?" Mona Tingley: "I write the schedules by myself the way Mr. Haney used to write them." Buster: Nervously In Fear The Lakewood Elementary School hallways Buster is now in the hallways. Arthur: "How'd it go in there, Buster?" Buster: "Oh not too bad, Arthur, Ms. Tingley gave me 9 detentions, but then she gave me 12 'cause I quit speaking." Arthur: "Huh, what?" Meanwhile, Mona Tingley's walking around in the hallways. Pizza Delivery Stanley shows up in the school building. Mona Tingley: "Can I help you out here, young man?" Pizza Delivery Stanley: "Is this the vegetarian pizza that you ordered?" Mona Tingley: "I beg your pardon." Pizza Delivery Stanley: "Somebody ordered a medium vegetarian pizza and said to have it here by afternoon sharp." Elementary School Bell Ringing Pizza Delivery Stanley: "And it's afternoon right now." Buster comes right over to the vegetarian pizza that he ordered. Mona Tingley: "Oh my word!" Buster: "I'm in a rush, Stanley, tell Charles that I'll be right by after school to settle right up." Buster: And Chewing Sounds Mona Tingley: "Buster Baxter!" Back in Mona Tingley's office Mona Tingley: "I don't know about that young boy." Arthur (from outside the Lakewood Elementary School building) "I heard Ms. Tingley got you super good this time." Buster: "Aw, Ms. Tingley's just doing her career, Arthur, she's gotta enforce the school rules with no exceptions, but she's just trying to be fair to all of us, she's not a terrifying person." Back in Nigel Ratburn's 4th grade classroom Howard Marco: "Doesn't it seem a bit indulgent?" Mona Tingley: "Every single individual problem has its own individual solution, after all, Lakewood Elementary School's super full of super special students like Arthur and Buster." Nigel Ratburn: "It was John Paul Jones who said and I quote I have not yet begun to fight." A Word From Us Kids segment: Category:All-New Arthur season 1 episode scripts